List of TV References: References in Kim Possible episodes
Movies Star Wars * "Number One" * "Blush" * "Bad Boy" * "Rappin' Drakken" * "Ill Suited" * "Big Bother" * "Homecoming Upset" * "Spoiler: He Dies" * "Go to the Movies or Press Any Key to Continue" * "La Ron" * "A Gem Hunt" * "Bring Back Koibito Mitt" * "Glasses Ball" * "See Nick Run" * "Explanations, Explanations, Explanations" * "Put Video 2 On" * "Halloween Party" * "Phantom Dude" * "Jack Bianski's Redemptenies and Denieties" * "Midnight Party" * "To Kill a Talking Bird" Titanic * "The Twin Factor" * "Motor Ed" * "Cap'n Drakken" * "La Ron" * "Close Encounters of the Furred Kind" * "Day of the Dementor Revegance" * "A Stalk to Remember" * "The Forces of Nature" * "High Jack'd" The Wizard of Oz * "All the News" * "Queen Bebe" * "Dawk Matter" * "Odds Man In" * "Another Fish in a Barrel" * "Don't Thank Some Idiot on This Day" * "Snails Fail" * "Hot, Hot, Hot Ron" * "Find Your Way to Oz" * "Halloween Party" * "To Kill a Talking Bird" Toy Story * "Mother's Day" * "Time-Travelling Gamers" * "Live Podcast with Kim" * "Joy Wide" * "Buy Me to the Moon" * "Game of Clones" * "Let's Play Ico" * "Best Icon" * "The Kaboom of Doom" * "Bridge Over Poisoned Water" The Lion King * "Low Budget" * "Dimension Twist" * "Monkey See, Monkey Don't" * "See Nick Run" * "South by North" James Bond * "The Twin Factor" * "Bonding" * "Mad Dogs and Aliens" * "The Zit" * "Buy Me to the Moon" * "The Girls' Rule 63" Shrek * "Mad Dogs and Aliens" * "Time-Travelling Gamers" * "Stop Monkeying Around" * "Bring Back Koibito Mitt" Star Trek * "October 31st" * "Blush" * "The Return of You-Know-Who" * "Shegopocalypse Now" * "Stop Monkeying Around" * "Catch Me If You Can" * "Put Video 2 On" * "Determinator 2: Something Day" * "The Day the Earth Stood Bad" Indiana Jones * "Attack of the Killer Bebes" * "Return to Camp Wannaweep" * "Trading Faces" * "The Egg After" * "Phantom Dude" * "Orange Is the New White" Jaws * "Job Unfair" * "Emotion Sickness" * "Homecoming Upset" * "Kim and Ron's Bizzare Date" It's a Wonderful Life * "A Very Possible Christmas" * "Christmas Is Over" * "North by Pole" * "X-Mess" * "Ho, Ho, No!" * "The White Nutcracker" Ghostbusters * "Kimitation Nation" * "Mother's Day" * "Rappin' Drakken" * "Trading Faces" * "Chat with Ron" * "The Zit" * "Halloween Party" Zootopia * "The Return of the Great Drink Thief" Jurassic Park * "Animal Attraction" * "Ron Millionaire" * "Larry's Birthday" * "Kim Goes Makeover" * "The Egg After" * "Mr. Talkstoomuch" * "See Nick Run" * "The Girls' Rule 63" * "The Forces of Nature" * "Decent, Good, Bad, Selfish, and Crazy" Ice Age * "The Big Job" Back to the Future * "Ron the Man" * "Job Unfair" * "Emotion Sickness" * "Cap'n Drakken" * "Time-Travelling Gamers" * "Virtual Lignen" * "Gorilla 2.0" * "Catch Me If You Can" * "Chasing Wednesdays" * "Gone Hosting" E.T. * "Downhill" * "Triple S" * "I'm Breakin' It, Breakin' It, Breakin' It" * "The Ghost of Monkey Fist" * "Live Podcast with Kim" * "A Stalk to Remember" * "Virtual Reality" * "Parade Crasher" * "The Masta" WALL-E * "See Nick Run" Inside Out * "Maybe Driver" The Shining * "Two to Tutor" * "Team Impossible" * "Odds Man In" * "Another Fish in a Barrel" * "A Gem Hunt" * "Watch and Ron Will Fix His Teeth" * "The Return of the Great Drink Thief" * "Decent, Good, Bad, Selfish, and Crazy" Wreck-It Ralph * "Redoing Second Grade" Diary of a Wimpy Kid * "Lioose to Love H.E.R." Friday the 13th * "Sink or Swim" * "Return to Camp Wannaweep" * "Trading Faces" * "Wade's New Business" * "The Zit" * "Watch and Ron Will Fix His Teeth" * "Kim's Crazy Saturday Party" * "Bloody Episode" Cartoons The Simpsons * "Royal Pain" * "Car Trouble" * "Gorilla Fist" * "I'm Breakin' It, Breakin' It, Breakin' It" * "Time-Travelling Gamers" * "The Vacation" * "Going for the UK" * "Rabid Creatures" * "Box of Cards" * "To Kill a Talking Bird"